Te ví pasar
by Only-Seddie
Summary: Fic A/U & OoC. Freddie: 22 años, Sam: 16 años. Freddie tiene una disqueria, Sam pasea todos los dias con sus patines por esa acera y Freddie la ve. El solo piensa en como tenerla.
1. ¿Quieres saber todo de mi?

**N/A= Hola lectores seddie! empiezo con todo, con esta historia nueva mi primer fic! (que no es one-shot) Por favor lean la nota de autor de abajo, cuando terminen :D**

_iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider y sus creadores, solo me pertenecen los personajes que yo invente._

* * *

><p><strong>AU &amp; OoC.<strong>

_**Te vi pasar**_

**_Primer capitulo: ¿Quieres saber todo de mi?_**

Sam Puckett, una chica normal, 16 años, asistía a Ridgeway, una buena estudiante, le gustaba mucho divertirse.

Freddie Benson, un joven de buenas intenciones, 22 años muy buen estado físico, desempleado.

Sam, atlética por donde la mires, no se quedaba un segundo quieta, patinadora profesional sobre ruedas.

Freddie, amante de la música, valiente, rudo, soñador, su sueño, tener una disquería.

Sam, Padres: Mamá, mandona, estricta, según Sam, "Era experta en cagarle el día", Papá, la persona mas buena que Sam conozca, él era todo su apoyo, siempre le contaba todo lo que le sucedía, Sam se preguntaba, "Como se casó con la bruja de mi madre".

Freddie, Padres: Mamá, buena persona, cariñosa, pero a veces tenia su carácter, según Freddie "Dentro de todo, mama es buena" Papá, muy bueno con el, siempre estaba con él eran como dos amigos, según Freddie "Mi pared de apoyo".

Sam, relaciones sociales: Mejor amiga, Catalina, bonita niña rubia, y activa como ella, era muy dulce, pero tenía más novios que cabello. Mejor amigo, Lucas, el siempre le daba consejos con los chicos, un morocho, un poco mas alto que ella, ¿Habían intentado ser mas que amigos? sí, pero no funciono.

Freddie relaciones sociales: Mejores amigos, Pablo su máximo mejor amigo desde que tenia uso de razón, siempre estaba para él, lo aconsejaba y lo acompañaba en todo lo que haga, ambos amantes de la música, Marcos, su otro mejor amigo, el era un buen chico algo tímido y bastante accesible a lo que le pidieras, pero Freddie trataba de no aprovecharse de él.

Sam, vida amorosa: Relaciones estables, 2, Justin, "Muy guapo" según ella, le gustaba mucho, pero algo en su corazón le decía que solo era para pasar el rato, que cuando se besaban, no sentía chispa, todo termino, cuando Sam lo vio interesado por Catalina, su amiga, ¿Qué digo? Catalina, Romina, Sofía, todas las que pienses, Sam no sufrió con este, solo se vengo con Catalina de él, digamos que algo exploto en su cara…, y el otro, Max, llego a estar bastante enamorada de él, pero terminaron, porque el no sentía lo mismo, Sam lloro mucho por él, aun estaba lastimada ¿Qué nadie la tomaba enserio?, Estuvo también con otro chicos, pero no duraron ni un día.

Freddie, vida amorosa: Relaciones estables, 1, Andy, una chica buena, vivió un romance muy fuerte con ella, se enamoro, la pasaban bien juntos, ella tenia el cabello anaranjado, se conocieron en la escuela, duraron casi un año hasta que la familia de Andy se mudo a otro país poco después de que se graduaran, e intentaron mantener relación a distancia, pero no funciono, Freddie sufrió mucho por ella, pero ya habían pasado 4 años, y ya la había superado, a veces hablaban, ella ya tenia otro novio, Mike, y a Freddie no le dieron celos, eso confirmo que ya no sentía nada por ella.

Sam, físico: Ojos celeste oscuro, y un cabello rubio y enrulado, que le llegaba a la cintura, debido a su actividad constante, tenia un cuerpo envidiable, color de piel bastante pálida, piernas delgadas, una cintura como pocas, y, según los chicos, un trasero sin igual, no era muy alta.

Freddie, físico: Ojos chocolate, cabello castaño y brilloso. Pasaba horas en el gimnasio, lo que le daba el cuerpo de hombre que las mujeres desean, se formaba de abdominales, tríceps y bíceps. Piel morena, a pálida.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANTE NA: Hola! primero gracias por leer, quise publicar una historia y despues de mucho pensar salio esto, se que no paso nada, esto es para que se ubiquen en el universo alternativo, voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, pero estoy un poco mareada, nose exactamente que va a pasar... :D quiero que dejen un review, solo para saber si leyeron, y si les parecio un asco o lo que sea ;) Gracias por su tiempo, suerte!**


	2. La disquería

**N/A= Hola! Les hablo abajo :D**

**Antes de cada capitulo les quiero alguna una frase que a mi me guste, como hacen muchos! :D**

-Aveces lo peor que nos pasa, es lo mejor que nos puede pasar

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>iCarly no me pertenece todo es de Dan Schneider y sus creadores, solo me pertenecen lo personajes que yo invente.<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong>AU & OoC**

_**TE VI PASAR**_

_**Segundo capitulo: La disquería**_

-Papa- le decía Freddie a su padre Joe - Creo que ese funcionaria bien.

-Si, podría ser, pero hay que seguir buscando y asegurarnos de todo- dijo Joe.

Estaban buscando un local, en el auto del Joe, para que Freddie inaugure su disqueria. Freddie, cuando había terminado la escuela, se sorprendió al ver que tenía un alto promedio en matemática, y cuando llego a la universidad, decidió estudiar ciencias económicas, no muy convencido. Rindió dos exámenes bien y aprobó dos materias, le habían costado demasiado, no tenia vida social, y cada día terminaba exhausto, no era lo mismo que la secundaria, se desanimó al saber que la carrera se componía de 32 materias. Definitivamente se dio cuenta de que no era lo que quería ser.

Pero tenia que descubrir que quería hacer en su vida, le costo mucho deducirlo, pero su mejor amigo Pablo le hizo reflexionar.

Flashback:

-¿Dejaste la carrera de matemática? – le pregunto Pablo a Freddie.

-Si, no es lo mío, pero no se que hacer- dijo Freddie triste- ¿Qué va a ser de mi vida?, siempre tuve mido de esto.

-Freddie, te estas proporcionando tu mismo un golpe en la cara, siempre lo mismo, ambos sabemos que amas TODO lo que tenga que ver con la música, es como tu mejor amiga, no te digo que seas cantante, pero, ¿Qué tal una disqueria? Eso hasta te puede dar, yo que sé, fama, y hacerte famoso, tu guitarra, por Dios la tocas como un rey, es imposible que no te des cuenta, reacciona- dijo Pablo desesperado.

-No es fácil Pablo, decirlo es una cosa, hacerlo es otra, no veo posibilidades por ese lado- dijo Freddie.

Pablo le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla a Freddie, no muy fuerte, Freddie se froto la cara.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota? Auch- dijo Freddie sin entender.

-Te lo avise idiota, ahora me voy- dijo Pablo marchándose de la habitación de Freddie.

-Tú sabes que es difícil- dijo Freddie

Pablo desde la puerta le dijo:

-Gasta toda tu energía y tiempo cumpliendo tu sueño, y no te quedará energía para lamentarte, o decir que "es difícil"

Fin flashback.

Esa frase lo hizo cambiar de opinión, y le hizo darse cuenta cual era su verdadero sueño.

Siempre se lo agradecerá a Pablo, el lo esta acompañando en este proyecto, iban a ser socios en esto de la disqueria.

Con el conocimiento que le habían proporcionado las ciencias económicas decidió poner su mini empresa, ya tenía todo planeado. Su padre Joe tenía una gran empresa de uno de los chocolates más importantes, con muchas ganancias, el podría haber conseguido un empleo ahí, y envejecer viviendo de eso pero decidió, hacer su propio negocio. Su plan era vender, discos de vinilo (N/A esos CD enormes, negros y antiguos) y también los CD modernos con música de todo tipo, todos agrupados por géneros y cantantes. También pensaba vender instrumentos, guitarras, baterías, trompetas, flautas, teclados. Sus padres lo apoyaban en este proyecto. Joe le prestaría dinero para comprar el lugar y todo lo necesario, y Freddie le devolvería todo cuando empiece a ganar dinero.

-Hijo, ¿Seguro que no quieres un trabajo mi fabrica?- dijo Joe

-Estoy seguro- dijo Freddie desviando su vista a cierta rubia, en shorts, en patines, digna de llamar la atención que iba muy rápido y patinaba muy bien -Wow, eso es extraño de ver por aquí…- pensó Freddie.

-Freddie, ¡hijo!- decía Joe.

-¿Qué?... Oh lo siento, ¿Qué pasa pa?- dijo Freddie.

-¿Que te parece ese lugar?- dijo Joe señalando un local con un cartel de "se vende"

-Es perfecto- dijo Freddie asombrado mirando el lugar.

-Y… ¿Cómo no lo viste antes?- pregunto Joe.

Freddie se dio cuenta de que no le había prestado atención al lugar por estar mirando a esa patinadora, que paso por al lado del local, ella ahora ya se había alejado de lo rápido que iba.

* * *

><p><strong>NA= Hola! Gracias por los reviews! a todos, no los voy a decepcionar, como dicen todos, no me esperaba mas de 2 reviews! jejeje :D Bueno, algo que quiero aclarar y ya se habran dado cuenta, Sam y Freddie no se conocen. Y se tienen que imaginar a Sam como en la 3 temporada (asi me la imagino en este fic) y a Freddie... bueno no se un poco (bastante) mas grande que ahora jaja xD Como me dijo JennMcFanSamy quiza no conoscan la palabra disqueria, es un lugar donde se venden cosas de musica y eso. Por ultimo, decirles que suelo actualizar a la noche, y si no entienden alguna palabra o estan aburridos envienme un mensaje! :D**

**PD= No les da risa mi foto de perfil? jaja cada vez que la veo me rio xD **


	3. Patines y labios

**Frase de hoy:**

-¿Quien tiene la suficiente experiencia para saber lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal?

* * *

><p><strong>AU & OoC**

**_Te vi pasar_**

_**Tercer capitulo: Patines y labios**_

Sam estaba en su habitación preparándose para su clase de patín. La pista quedaba algo lejos de su casa por lo que su padre la llevaría en el auto.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- le dijo Paula, su mamá

Sam rodó los ojos y le dijo:

-Preparo el bolso mamá, para ir a patinar.

-Pero si hoy no tienes clases- dijo Paula.

-Si, me dijo la entrenadora que hoy hacia una clase especial, debo ir para practicar para las competencias del mes que viene- dijo Sam.

Su mamá se fue sin decir palabra, y después de un rato se escucho un:

-Ordena tu habitación.

Sam sabia que su mama no quería que patine, no quería que haga nada, solo que estudie y se enfoque en eso, siempre le ponía excusas, que el patín la desconcentraba, que no ponía atención en la escuela, y a Sam la apenaba mucho, hasta a veces lloraba porque su mamá nunca le dijo nada bueno de patín, en cambio Martín su padre, siempre la apoyaba, y le decía que tenia talento.

-¿Vamos Sam?- le dijo Martín a Sam

-En un rato, Paula me dijo que ordene- dijo Sam irritada.

-¿Por qué no le dices mamá?- dijo Martín

-¿Cómo la defiendes? Es como una bruja en mi vida, siempre me hace algo para arruinarlo todo, con mis amigos, con patín, cuando salgo, hasta contigo, no entiendo como es que la soportas.

-Vamos no ordenes, después hablo con ella- dijo Martín.

En la clase:

Sam le estaba dando la vuelta a la pista, y cuando estaba por dar un salto se cayó. Su entrenadora la llamo.

-¿Qué pasa Sam?

-¿De que? Nada- dijo Sam.

-Estas mal se te nota, casi nunca te equivocas, me lo puedes contar a mi- dijo Susi.

Susi era su entrenadora de unos treinta y tantos y muy buena persona, eran como amigas.

-No aguanto a mamá, y corte con Max- le dijo Sam de una.

-¿Otra vez con Paula?

-No paso nada extraño, lo de siempre, sus insinuaciones, me molesta a veces su existencia, me gustaría poder quererla, pero bueno ya la estoy empezando a ignorar, no se puede pelear con algo así- dijo Sam.

Susi la miro apenada y asintió -¿Y Max?

-Me salio con que no me quería como yo, creo que es cierto, el me tomo como un juguete, pero yo di todo y acabe enamorada- dijo Sam mirando otro punto y los ojos mojados.

-Ibas a terminar enamorada de una manera u otra, ahora piensa, ¿A otros chicos les habrá pasado lo mismo contigo? Preguntó Susi.

Sam se quedo pensando y luego miro a Susi un rato –Nunca lo había pensado, se siente feo- dijo Sam.

Susi la abrazo.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Dónde esta Paul?- dijo Sam.

-Hoy no podía- dijo Sama penda.

Paul era la pareja de baile de Sam en patín, no eran muy amigos, pero se llevaban bien.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad ahora que Sam se había desahogado, practico muy bien su rutina, y se fue a su casa.

En unos días seria el cumpleaños de su padre y no sabia que regalarle, pensó en un suéter, alguna corbata, un pantalón, pero aun no estaba decidida, su madre distrajo sus pensamientos.

-Ordena tu habitación- dijo desde la puerta Paula. Y se fue.

Sam odiaba profundamente eso, tendió su cama, acomodo su maquillaje y llevo la ropa sucia, todo lo hizo con odio a su madre. Tomo sus patines, y salio por la puerta, ignorando completamente a su madre diciéndole cosas como "¿Donde vas nena?" "Ven acá que tienes que…" Ya no la escucho más, pero sabría que tendría problemas luego.

Se puso los patines y fue por las aceras, mirando algún regalo para su padre.

Vio negocios lindos, pero ninguno la convenció, se sorprendió al ver una disqueria nueva y un tipo atractivo en la puerta.

* * *

><p>Freddie diviso a la patinadora, desde su disqueria hace poco inaugurada, en la calle de enfrente, ella miro la disqueria, y se sorprendió.<p>

No la vio por un rato y luego la vio acercándose por la acera, hasta que llego a la puerta de la disqueria, esa chica que tanto le llamaba la atención, tenía un perfume como a frutilla, y el pelo recogido en una coleta.

-Hola- dijo Sam

El se dio cuenta de esos ojos azules que tenia.

Hola, ¿Qué andas buscando?- dijo Freddie.

Sam hizo un amague como para entrar, pero Freddie la detuvo.

-No se puede con patines- dijo Freddie sonriendo.

-No veo un cartel que lo diga, me dejas entrar o no compro nada- dijo Sam decidida.

Freddie la dejo pasar.

-Estoy buscando un CD para mi papá, siempre tuvo una obsesión con la banda "The Police" y le quiero dar un CD- dijo Sam

-Claro, The Police, me encanta esa banda- dijo Freddie.

-Que extraño, es más bien para viejos- dijo Sam.

-Es mi papa también es fanático- dijo Freddie dando unas carcajadas y ella también, era como si su risa se conectara.

-¿Te envuelvo el CD?- dijo Freddie.

-No, ahora que lo pienso no lo voy a llevar hoy porque mi papá siempre descubre los regalos antes, siempre pasa lo mismo- dijo Sam.

-Entonces te lo reservo- dijo Freddie sonriendo.

-Ok, ¿Debo pagar algo?- dijo Sam.

-No, solo lo anoto en un papel y lo pego en el disco para acordarme, ¿Cómo es tu nombre?- Pregunto Freddie.

-Sam Puckett- contesto Sam.

Freddie intento escribir pero su lapicera no escribía, probo y probo, y no funcionaba, Sam un poco molesta, le dijo:

-Mira creo que así será mas fácil- Y le dio un beso al papel para que quede su labial marcado- Ahora sabemos que esa soy yo, adiós.

Freddie quedo un poco confundido y pego el papel en el disco, que chica tan impactante.

* * *

><p><strong>NA= hola! espero que les haya gustado n.n Fui al concierto de selena gomez en argentina! :D por eso no actualize :P Bueno espero su REVIEW por favor! Besos**


	4. El cumpleaños de papa

**N/A= Hola! perdon por no actualizar, es que me fui de vacaciones! wii, esta vez si la pase hermoso.**

**Frase de hoy:**

-Vive tu vida feliz y plenamente, para que cuando la recuerdes, seas doblemente feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>iCarly no me pertenece.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AU & OoC**

**_TE VI PASAR_**

**_Cuarto capitulo: El cumpleaños de papa_**

-¡Samantha Puckett!, directo a tu habitación, una semana castigada, sin salir de la casa- decía Paula cuando Sam entro a la casa, con los patines en la mano, después de reservar el CD en la disqueria.

-¡Mama!, fui a comprarle el regalo a papa- replico Sam.

-Nunca me pediste permiso mocosa, a tu habitación ¡Ya!- Gritaba Paula.

Sam se fue corriendo a su habitación, y cuando entro cerró la puerta y dijo con ojos llorosos:

-Puta, puta, puta, ¿Quien va a ir a buscar el CD ahora?-

* * *

><p>Era sábado, el cumpleaños del papa de Sam. La mama de Sam había invitado a unos parientes que a Sam no le caían bien. Sam estaba demasiado desesperada, no podría darle el regalo porque su madre no la dejaba salir de la casa, En ese momento entra Martín, el papa de Sam, entra a la casa y le dice a Paula:<p>

-¡Pusieron una disqueria nueva!, aquí dejo el imán, con el numero de teléfono- y lo pego en la heladera, Sam rogaba que Martín no haya comprado el CD de The Police.

Cuando sus padres se fueron a la habitación, Sam empezó a saltar, ¡Tenia el número de la disqueria! Fue a su habitación y llamo al número desde su celular.

-Buenas tardes, disqueria- le dijo aparentemente el chico lindo de la disqueria

-Hola soy Sam Puckett…-

-Mmm..., ¿Quién?-

Sam gruño.

Freddie sabía que era la patinadora pero la quería molestar.

-La de los patines- dijo Sam.

-Ah, la rubia sexy y atrevida- dijo Freddie riendo.

-En fin baboso, mi madre no me deja salir, ¿Me podrías traer el CD a mi casa?-

-¿Esta reservado? A si como olvidarlo…- dijo Freddie.

Sam hecha un tomate le dijo:

-Por favor tráelo, es urgente-

-No puedo hasta la noche-

-Okay ¿Cómo a que hora?-

-A las nueve-

-Bien, te doy la dirección-

* * *

><p>-¡Baja, están por llegar los invitados! Le gritaba Paula a Sam, los odiosos Harrison ya llegaban.<p>

-Ya voy-

Paula abrió la puerta. La familia se componía de: el papá, la mama, el odioso hermanito pequeño, y Daniel un baboso según Sam que tenia 16. Sam saludo a todos, y Daniel le dio una sonrisa como haciéndose el "Brad Pitt" Le dio asco. Se dio vuelta y Sam vio que el le estaba mirando el trasero. ¿Qué no podrías haber invitado a otros mama? Se pregunto Sam.

Todos estaban comiendo en la mesa. La señora Harrison pregunto:

-Y Sam ¿Cómo vas con los patines?-

-Bien, muy bien cada día aprendo mas- dijo Sam sonriendo, falsamente.

-Y… ¿De novios?- dijo la señora Harrison sonriendo, pero Sam no pudo contestar, ya que su mama dijo:

-Nada de novios, ella nunca los tuvo, no la dejare hasta la mayoría de edad-

Sam se atragantó y trato de no reírse. –Si supieras a cuantos besé mama- pensó Sam sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Freddie estaba cerrando la disqueria, cuando se acerca Pablo y le dice:<p>

-¿Tienes algún plan para hoy?-

Freddie le explico lo del CD de la patinadora.

-¿Llevárselo a la casa?- pregunto Pablo sorprendido.

-Esta linda- dijo Freddie sonriendo.

Pablo se acordó de la patinadora.

-Ah, la que tiene buen trasero, si bueno, bueno, vamos a llevárselo- dijo Pablo cambiando de opinión.

-Respétala- dijo Freddie en un tono ¿serio?

-Hay por Dios me vas a decir que no tiene buen…- dijo Pablo, pero Freddie lo interrumpió.

-No te atrevas, es mía- dijo Freddie sonriendo.

-Oh- dijo Pablo ofendido – Pero es chica, cuanto le das ¿15?

-No se pero mira esto- Freddie le mostró a Pablo los labios de Sam en el papel- Buena forma de marcar territorio-

-Tendrá 15 pero actúa como de 20- dijo Pablo sorprendido.

-Si, aparte ¿A que chica no le gustaría un novio mas grande?- dijo Freddie sonriendo.

-A ninguna, supongo…-

-Vamos-

* * *

><p>Sam estaba en su habitación, en lo que entro Daniel.<p>

-¿Qué?- dijo Sam.

-Hola linda, ¿estas a la defensiva?, ¿no quieres un besito?- dijo Daniel.

-Mmm… Quizás- dijo Sam acercándose

El la tomo por la cintura y ella por lo hombros, ella lo sorprendió con un rodillazo en su… zona baja.

-¡No! No quiero nada, ¡no te quiero ni siquiera si reencarnaras en 10 vidas!- dijo Sam mirando como el se retorcía de dolor- Fuera de mi habitación ¡Largo! Baboso- dijo Sam mirando por su balcón, y vio un auto del cual se bajaron dos chicos.

-¡Mierda! Me había olvidado- dijo Sam.

Bajo sin que la vieran y antes de que tocaran el timbre.

Abrió la puerta rapidamente y dijo:

-¡Hola!-

Freddie estaba apunto de tocar el timbre.

-Hola nena- dijo Freddie sonriendo.

-¿Quién es el?- dijo Sam. Estaba nerviosa.

-Mi mejor amigo Pablo- dijo Freddie abrazándolo.

-Hola linda, ¿Cuándo es tu fiesta de 16?- dijo Pablo, Freddie lo miro por el rabillo del ojo.

-Ya la tuve- dijo Sam algo enfadada- Estoy por cumplir 17-

-Que bonito- se limito a decir Pablo.

-Bueno hermosa aquí esta el CD- dijo Freddie.

-¿Hoy es el día de los babosos?- dijo Sam.

-¿Perdón?- dijo Freddie- lo que dije no es algo malo-

-Lo siento, es que hay un intruso en mi casa que se me insinúa, ya no lo soporto- dijo Sam apenada.

-¿Necesitas algo?- dijo Freddie.

-No, no, esta bien, ya me encargue de el- dijo Sam sonriendo.

Freddie le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por traerlo- dijo Sam pagándole el CD.

-De nada bonita- y Freddie la saludo con un beso en el cachete- Adiós, y si necesitas algo ¡Pídeme! –dijo Freddie, yéndose al auto.

Sam le tiro un beso con la mano, haciéndole acordar a Freddie lo de la marca del papel.

-¡Esta para matarla!, y ya va para los 17- dijo Pablo ya en el auto.

-Llegaste tarde man, es mía- advirtió Freddie sonriendo.

Mientras se iban Sam lo vio, y pensó:

-¡Hay me lo como!, que tierno por Dios, encima me protege ¡Que suerte la mía!-

* * *

><p><strong>N\A= AYUDA! hola. varias cosas para decirles: Gracias por los reviews mis adoraciones! Estoy un poco mal... primero, atravese un ataque de celos hace unos dias -.-, bueno y lo que me tiene... confundida es que, escuchando el nuevo cd de jennette por internet, es como que, nose me hizo reflexionar esto del jathan, yo era muy fan jathan pero creo que llegue a un punto de exageracion, me refiero a que estoy tratando a nathan y jennette como si fueran dos titeres, y aunque no lo queramos ver, es como obvio que ellos tienen otros novios y eso... :( y me puse a pensar si esta bien que yo sea asi, ellos tienen sus vidas privadas y eso hasta pense que los fans seddie deben ser perturbadores para ellos, pero bueno no me dejo de gustar seddie, es muy confuso esto, ni se como expresarme! diganme que hago? esta bien se "seddie" y "jathan"? :\ un besoooooo<strong>


	5. Fuego y trizas

**N/A= Hooooola! perdon :_ si ya se que tarde meses y meses, una gran excusa, no tenia la computadora! solo tenia acceso a internet y a sus historias y a dejarles reviews con mi amado y precioso celular :) Les juro que moria por actualizar, los extrañe mucho, pero aqui estoy. ESTE CAPITULO ES MUY CORTO es mas bien de relleno, porque ya va a empezar "lo bueno". Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi amiga mercedes :) que es nombrada en el cap, te quiero muuucho!**

**Frase de hoy:**

-Los ultimos van a ser los primeros.

* * *

><p><strong>AU y OoC**

_**Te vi pasar**_

_**Cuarto Capitulo: Fuego y trizas**_

Sam estaba en la escuela con Cata y Lucas sus amigos. La profesora no llegaba y se estaba haciendo tarde. Entre tanto aburrimiento llega el director y les anuncia que la profesora estaba retrasada, que llegaría en unos minutos. Toda la ilusión de todos los presentes en el aula se desvaneció, al enterarse de que la maldita profe, vendría a arruinarles otro día con sus parlamentos sobre matemáticas, teorías, números asquerosos, etc.

-Saquen sus carpetas y permanezcan en silencio- dijo el director.

Cuando Sam, con su poco ánimo, abrió su carpeta, se encontró con una carta de su ex novio Max, y su mejor amiga que tenia al lado, noto inmediatamente como se tensaba.

-¿Por que esta ahí la carta?- Dijo Lucas. Mientras que Cata se lo preguntaba interiormente también.

Sam agacho su cabeza, y Cata la abrazo, aun no podía superarlo y no estaba segura de cuando iba a hacerlo.

Cuando se separaron, Sam llamo a Ricky su amigo fumador, y le dijo:

-Ey Ricky ¿Me prestas el encendedor?

-Seguro- y se lo lanzo, mientras ella lo agarraba y sus amigos la miraban con extrañeza.

Ella tomo la carta y le pidió a Cata si la sostenía, para poder ir quemándola de a poco y recoger las cenizas en su mano izquierda.

-Que te vayas a la mierda- decía Sam mientras soplaba las cenizas por la ventana y llegaba la profesora.

* * *

><p>-Si, pero debe tener alguna amiga ¿No?- decía Pablo.<p>

-No se- dijo Freddie

-Si, de seguro tiene, pero no tan buena como ella.

-Te estas enganchando mucho con ella, no quiero que nos pase lo mismo de enredarnos con la misma chica- dijo Freddie advirtiendo.

-Na, no me estoy enganchando, además, ya entendí que te gusta, lo que no se es si para un momento, o para algo serio, además ¿Quién sabe? Yo no conozco a sus amigas, quizás sean mejores.

-No lo se, no se ve todos los días una chica en patines, y que en lugar de escribir su nombre usa sus labios para reservar. Tiene una personalidad chispeante.

-Hay niño ni siquiera la conoces mucho y ya te subes a las paredes por ella ¿Qué pasara si se conocen mejor?

-¿Cómo hago para conocerla mejor?- dijo Freddie.

-Lo irresistible para las chicas, invitación al cine- Dijo Pablo guiñando el ojo.

* * *

><p>-¿Hoy tienes clase de patín?- le pregunto cata a Sam.<p>

-Si- dijo Sam desanimada.

Cata la abrazó.

-No quiero que estés así por Max, Sam. Afuera hay un montón de chicos atrás de ti. Ven.- y la llevo de la mano hasta su casa.

-No puedo le dije a mama que iría a casa después de clases- dijo Sam.

-Bueno entonces vamos a tu casa.

Al llegar a casa…

-Mira a esto yo le llamo el truco de superación, me lo enseñó mercedes una amiga mía- Dijo Cata tomando un papel y una lapicera.

-¿Y eso consiste en…?- Dijo Sam sin entender.

-¡En superar chicos Sam!

-Pero… ¡Tu nunca te haz enamorado!- dijo Sam.

-En fin…- dijo Cata dándole el papel a Sam. –Debes escribir el nombre completo de Max en el papel, decirle cualquier clase de porquerías, y cuando termines, lo haces trizas y lo tiras- dijo sonriente. –Yo te dejo tranquila para que lo hagas en paz y como debe ser, ¡Hazlo!- y se alejo sonriente.

Sam río amargamente. Luego de un rato hizo lo del papel, se sintió mejor, un poco más desahogada, pero… ir a patín y hablar con Susi la ayudaría más.

**N/A= Si es que alguien leyó me deja un review? :) como regalo de cumpleaños que fue como hace 3 semanas jajaja, nos vemos**


	6. Rodilla

**N/A= Hola! como estan! aca esta mi nuevo capitulo, no se si les va a gustar mucho jajaja es que escribir no es lo mio! pero bueno me gusta :D perdónenme soy solo una principiante D: **

**Respondo reviews!**

**Alexia93: **Hola! gracias por tu saludo :P sip los telefonos son muy utiles! Gracias de nuevo es un honor que te encante m historia n.n besos :D

**Eva: **Gracias por el saludo :D Ya se son muy cortos D: pero trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo :_ Gracias x tu review!

**ChicaFan97:** Tanto tiempo! jajaja yo tampoco tengo enie! :P SEDDIE AL PODER!

**hejk12345:** Sorry, jeje u.u igual ya explique porque no pude.

**GHOST GIRL ANGEL:** Graciaaaaaaaas! :) que suerte que te guste! besitos

**anonimo: **jejejeje si :) Muchas gracias :D

**arianaseddie4ever:** Graciaaaaas! :D

**Guest:** ese me lo envie yo misma para probar algo jejejej :P

**Frase de hoy:**

-Si yo se que tú eres, y tú sabes que yo soy, quién va a saber quien soy yo cuando tu no estés.

* * *

><p><strong>AU & OoC**

**_Te vi pasar_**

_**Sexto Capitulo: Rodilla**_

Sam daba un giro bastante rápido en su clase de patín, no le costaba trabajo, era lo que le gustaba hacer.

Cuando la clase termino se dirigió con Susi quien la felicito y le hablo de las competencias que se aproximaban. También hablaron un poco de la situación de Sam, la verdad era que estaba bastante confundida y aturdida, nadie la podía entender. Salio de sus pensamientos cuando sonó su celular. Era su mama diciéndole que donde estaba, y cosas que le decía una y otra vez, cada día, cada hora….

Salio del lugar con sus patines a toda velocidad, la verdad que no le interesaba el clima, si llovía, si hacia calor o frío, solo estaba harta de lo mismo, del mismo martirio semanal, de sentirse como un cristal recién roto, de no poder sonreír como siempre, ya se estaba cansando de su mama, de que la trate así como la trataba, ya que si sus neuronas funcionaban bien, no le había hecho una sola muestra de afecto desde hacia ya mucho tiempo. Quería ser libre, no quería llegar a su casa y escuchar lo que sea que le diga su mama, quería tener una ruta para ella y nadie mas, con pasto al costado y poder patinar y patinar, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos abiertos, pero claro, no seria muy fácil en la ciudad cuando te chocas con un perro y caes como bolsa de papas al suelo.

Sam's POV:

-Auch- dije intentando levantarme, pero era un poco imposible con los patines, así que saque mis zapatillas de mi bolso y me las puse. Agradecí a la gente que me había ayudado, y en cuanto me recupere un poco ví que el perro que me había llevado por delante era un perro hermoso en verdad, y me estaba lengüeteado la cara, yo solo sonreí, no había razón para enojarme con el perro cuando la torpe soy yo que ando en patines por la calle como si estuviera en un campo de algodón, camine hacia la pared para que la gente pasara y no obstruir su camino, me di cuenta de que me sangraba la rodilla, bastante que digamos, y saque un pañuelo que había en mi mochila.

Seguí caminando lentamente y bastante mal, ya que era difícil tener el pañuelo en mi rodilla y caminar, pero no se hizo tan aburrido ya que el perro me siguió y yo lo acariciaba de vez en cuando.

-¡Nilo!- grito alguien y el perro comenzó a mover la cola tanto que me golpeo y comenzó a ladrar y correr. Cuando levante la vista pude ver a El. No sabia su nombre aun solo le decía "el chico de la disqueria".

Le sonreí y me acerque a el como pude.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo el mirando su rodilla.

-Ese pulgoso, aparentemente tuyo, me hizo caer al piso- dijo con un tono fingido.

-¿En serio? Seguro no fue su intención, es muy…

-Ya se, era broma- dije riendo

-¿Estas bien?- dijo preocupado

-Si, solo me caí y sangra-

-Pasa- dijo el-no se que paso con el, se escapo-

-Si, quizá solo necesitaba libertad- "al igual que yo" pensé.

-Siéntate aquí-

-No es necesario- dije yo

-Si que lo es, es mi responsabilidad, vamos, ahora traigo el botiquín- dijo el.

Cuando regreso y comenzó a curar mi herida…

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dije pensativa

-Claro ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dije yo

-Jaja, ¿en serio nunca te lo dije?- dijo el

-Nop- dije viendo como desinfectaba mi rodilla.

-Freddie- dijo el

-¿En serio?- dije riendo

-Bueno, viene de Fredward-

-¿De verdad?, es un nombre raro- dije yo

-¡Ya se! Basta- dijo Freddie riendo

-Lo siento es que… bueno Freddy Mercury, me tengo que ir porque me van a matar-

-Yo te llevo- dijo

Después de un rato de insistirle de que no era necesario, llegamos a mi casa pero el paro su auto un poco antes de mi casa por las dudas.

Le estaba agradeciendo y cuando quise bajar el me detuvo.

-Si hay algún problema con la rodilla me avisas- dijo Freddie

-¡No pasa nada! Fue solo un golpe- dije sorprendida de tanta preocupación.

-Esta bien pero aquí esta mi teléfono-

Llegue a casa creo que mi mama me dijo algo y creo que algo le respondí.

Cuando por fin entre a mi habitación, encendí mi computadora portátil y hable un rato con Cata de lo que habia pasado hoy.

Me fui a bañar y luego de cambiar mi venda de la rodilla, me acosté ya que estaba muy cansada.

Logre cerrar mis ojos, pero mi celular sonó con un mensaje…

* * *

><p><strong>NA= Se dieron cuenta de que casi siempre comienzo los capitulos con: Sam estaba... jjajajajaj bueno :_ Estoy de vacaciones de invierno, pero ya entro el miercoles :( deseneme suerte :P**

**Dejen reviews porfa :D :D besos**


	7. Mensajes

**N/A=Hola :) como estan?, gracias a unos consejos e insistencias de **Alexia93 jejejeje he aqui el nuevo capitulo de mi historiaaaaaaaaa. VIERON? HICE UNA FOTO DEL FIC! ESTA SAM PATINANDO Y FREDDIE MIRANDO :D (tambien gracias a la ayuda de **Alexia93) bueno, ahora ya creo qe voy a escribir mas seguido porqe tengo todo mas claro, y si siguen leyendo... gracias! :') Y RESPECTO AL LARGO DE LOS CAPITULOS.. PERDON, TRATO DE HACER LO MEJOR:_******

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS:<strong>

****Alexia93: Gracias! como por 3 vez jaajaja****

****aniaseddie4ever:******** Siiiiiiii! perdon por poner ariana, es que lo copie textualmente y pense que decia "ariana" :S Gracias por el review :)****

****eva-seddieporsiempre: Muchas gracias por tu comentario :D  
><strong>**

**phoenix:**** Hoolaaaa! No voy a dejarlo abandonado ;) Muchas gracias! Suerte**

**Frase de hoy:**

-Lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte/No sabia lo que era ser fuerte, hasta que serlo, fue mi única opción (una amiga se lo tatuó en ingles)

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own iCarly :_<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AU &amp; OoC.<strong>

_**Te vi pasar**_

_**Septimo Capitulo: Mensajes**_

Sam's POV.

Quise ver el mensaje pero mi celular se apago. Intente prenderlo pero no funcionaba. Fui a buscar mi cargador, pero la verdad era que no recordaba que mi celular no tuviera carga, era extraño. Mi celular seguía sin prenderse, y no necesitaba ningún tipo de carga.

Saque el chip y lo puse en un celular antiguo que tenia, pero este no tenia la batería. Inserte la batería de mi celular nuevo pero no funcionaba, así que debía ser un problema de la batería. Y un problema para mi, porque tenia sueño, quería ver el mensaje, y no tenia otro celular donde insertar el chip.

Pensé en el celular de mi mama, la batería y el chip eran compatibles, pero mi madre y yo no lo éramos. Cuando mis ojos cansados vieron el reloj, eran las 12.00 y mis papas ya estarían durmiendo. Baje y trate de divisar el celular de mi madre. Estaba cargándose. Lo agarre con cuidado y subí rápido antes de que mi mama se diera cuenta. Camino a escaleras arriba, me caí y me dolió la rodilla que anteriormente tenia lastimada. Mi papa se despertó y me pregunto si estaba bien, encendiendo la luz. Escondí el celular y me fui arriba, diciéndole a mi padre que estaba bien.

Como el celular era de mi mama, debía usarlo rápido. El mensaje era de la empresa de teléfono, y me invadió una gran desilusión, ¿Por qué? No quise pensar el por que de esa de esa desilusión, no esperaba nada mas, ¿o si? Devolví el teléfono de mi mama a donde estaba y me quede dormida

Entre a la escuela. Cata me ataco con su buen humor. Nos actualizamos un poco pero mucho no había para hablar, ya que nos habíamos hablado la noche anterior.

-¿No odias los mensajes de las empresas de celulares?- dije.

-¡Si! Son odiosos- dijo Cata -¿Dónde esta tu celular?

Le explique todo lo que había pasado…

-¿Así que "desilusionada"?- dijo mi amiga

Nos llamaron la atención por estar hablando en clase, y luego leí un papelito que decía "después hablamos bien" y una sonrisa juguetona. Sonreí con ironía.

Puse mi chip en el celular de Cata, y no tenia ningún mensaje. Es obvio que esperaba que fuera de Freddie, Cata me hizo darme cuenta, pero luego reaccione, en que El me había dado su número, y yo nunca le di el mío ¿Cómo iba a esperar un mensaje de el? Comencé a escribir un mensaje y distraída, alguien me choco y me hizo tirar mis libros. Bloquié el teléfono y cuando mire, era Max. Creo que mi cara no hizo más que quedarse paralizada. No sonreí, ni hice nada, que alguien normal haría. Ahora analizaba, mientras levantaba mis cosas, que estaba escribiendo un mensaje para Freddie, pero me quedaba muda cuando veía a Max. El me miro y ayudándome a levantar mis cosas se fue. Mire a Cata que estaba confundida.

-¿Estas bien?- me dijo mi amiga.

-S-si- dije

Seguí escribiendo el mensaje, pero lo guarde en borrador. No quería enviarlo ahora.

Fin Sam's POV.

Cata y Sam estaban comiendo el almuerzo. Cata miro su celular, ¿Por qué había un mensaje en borrador? Lo miro y decía "Freddie, soy Sam. Era para avisarte…" Y ahí quedaba, le pregunto a Sam porque no lo había enviado y le dijo que lo olvido, que no importaba.

Cata siguió escribiendo el mensaje. "Hola Freddie! Soy Sam, quería avisarte que estoy bien y que gracias por preocuparte, un beso :)" Enviar. Si Sam no actuaba alguien tenia que hacerlo.

En ese momento llego a la mesa Lucas con su almuerzo, Cata lo miro y se sonrojo un poco. El fin de semana anterior se habían besado en una fiesta. Eso era algo normal para Cata, pero no es normal con tu mejor amigo, no para ellos dos. No sabía porque lo había hecho… Sintió que no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Sam observaba la tensión un poco confundida. Le pidió a Cata si la acompañaba a comprar un teléfono después de clases.

Sam's POV

No era gran cosa mi nuevo teléfono. Abrí los mensajes y tenia uno nuevo. Era de Freddie. "Ok me alegro :)"

-¿Qué?! -Dije sin entender, yo nunca le mande un mensaje a Freddie.

Entre a mensajes enviados y, había un mensaje SI enviado. Cata moriría. La llame a su móvil.

-¡CATALINA!- le grite- ¿POR QUE LE ENVIASTE UN MENSAJE SIN MI PERMISO A FREDDIE?

-Perdón, te amo- y corto.

Me puse a pensar en todo lo que paso hoy, no entendía nada, ¿Me gustaba alguien?, ¿Quien me gustaba? Salí, con los patines, haber si me despejaba.

No quise pasar por la disqueria, no estaba de humor para confundirme más. Lo que mi cerebro no sabía era que hoy estaba cerrado. Y Freddie podía estar en cualquier lugar ciudad. No creí que iba a encontrarlo. Patine un largo tiempo, pero ví algo horrible. Max estaba de la mano con una chica. Me detuve, y comencé a patinar más lento. Me senté en una entrada de una casa abandonada y llore. No se cuanto tiempo, ni siquiera me saque los patines. No lloraba por Max completamente, creo que había varios motivos.

Mire al cielo, se estaba haciendo de noche lentamente. Escondí otra vez mi cabeza entre mis manos y llore otro rato. En mi casa no podía hacerlo. Siempre debía andar a sollozos. Aquí no.

Sentí un brazo en el hombro. Me asuste, pero era Freddie. No me saque las lagrimas ¿De que servia? Pestañeé, e hice una sonrisa algo falsa.

Se sentó al lado mío y me abrazo.

-No se que te pasa, pero, tranquila, estoy aquí- Me sonrío.

Me apoye en su pecho y me tranquilice. Emanaba una sensación que me tranquilizaba. El acaricio mi rodilla. Luego de un rato lo mire, y estaba sonriendo. Le sonreí también.

-¿Estas bien? Me pregunto.

Le contesté con una mueca de indiferencia, dejando la sonrisa que tenia antes.

Hablamos un rato. No me había dado cuenta de que el color de sus ojos era especial, porque eran marrones, pero, eran distintos, eran profundos y sinceros.

Le conté lo de Max, ¿Por qué no? Llegamos a la conclusión de que lo iba a superar, y que tenía que distraerme.

-¿Tienes algo el viernes?- le dije.

-Estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo- me dijo Freddie sonriendo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA= Reviews? por favooor, tuve una semana horrible :(**

**Les dejo un beso**


	8. Plan

**N/A= QUE TAL? La verdad es que pense que iba a actualizar antes, pero debido a muchas cosas, entre las mas importantes ocurrio una desgracia en mi colegio[prefiero no decirlo por aca, si quieren saber manden un mensaje :)], y estoy enfocada en otras cosas tambien, no pude actualizar. Respecto a la historia, ya se que son muuy cortos, pero no se me salen asi :( Creo qe ahora si estoy mas enfocada en lo qe va a pasar...Por ultimo, Yo siempre fui una lectora activa, pero ultimamente no estoy leyendo mucho ni dejando reviews, perdon chicos...**

* * *

><p><strong>Respondo reviews a mis fieles lectores jaja:<strong>

**Alexia93: JAJAJAJA mi cara de troll :3 GRACIAAAS POR EL COMENTARIO :D**

**aniaseddie4ever: JAJAJA todos tenemos semanas malas gracias por dejar siempre comentario :)**

**Just Drama Queen: sisi voy a tratar de segir asi! gracias por el review**

**phoenix: Graciaaaas por leer y comentar :)**

**Guest: Gracias me alegro que te guste!**

**Guest: es verdad! despues de todas las tormentas sale el sol, gracias por el apoyo :3**

**Frase de hoy:**

**{Siento que estoy en la cima del mundo, con tu amor}**

* * *

><p><strong>AU &amp; OoC.<strong>

_**Te vi pasar**_

_**Octavo Capitulo: Plan**_

Sam's POV

La situación era la siguiente:

Hoy era jueves. Se supone que mañana era mi "cita" con Freddie. Pero paso algo (muy esperable y común) mi mama no me dejaría ir. Decidimos algo tan torpe y común como el cine a la noche. Y debo admitir, moría de ganas por ir.

Cata se notaba feliz por mi, pero yo estaba preocupada por mis mejores amigos. Estaban tensos. No sabía que le pasaba y tampoco como ayudarlos, ellos siempre se han llevado muy bien, pero es horrible no poder tener la misma relación y fluidez entre nosotros como teníamos antes.

Entre a la ducha y seguí pensando, de hecho, era un excelente lugar para hacerlo.

Llegue a la escuela. Mi amiga estaba cerca de mi casillero.

-¡Tenemos que hablar!- le dije

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo confundida

-Son dos cosas una la voy a dejar para después, ahora te digo ¡tengo una cita con Freddie!

Apenas termine la frase ella ya se había tapado la boca muy sorprendida para no estallar en gritos.

-Ya… no te ilusiones por que hay un 1% de probabilidades de que mi mama me deje ir- dije triste.

-Si claro, le vamos a hacer caso a la enferma de tu madre- dijo con ironía- tengo una plan, no puedes desaprovechar esta oportunidad, es única.

-Oh no, ya tienes un plan…

-Si. Le vamos a decir a tu madre que nosotras dos vamos al cine, de ahí te vas con Freddie y yo los dejo solos- dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias amiga, pero no voy a dejarte sola, tendrías que ir con, no se, ¿Lucas?

-Emm no- dijo desviando la mirada.

Suspire.

-Bueno pero vas a tener que ir con una cita- le dije- Creo que ya se quien.

-¿Quién?- Dijo Cata confundida.

Sonreí.

Estaba con mis mejores amigos en la cafetería.

-Chicos- dije mirándolos porque los tenía de frente- ¿Me quieren decir que demonios pasa con ustedes dos?

Se miraron entre si.

-¡¿Van a decirme de una puta vez?! Soy su amiga, si tienen algún problema quiero que me pidan ayuda a mi, no quiero enterarme del "chisme" solo quiero saber en que puedo ayudarlos porque de enserio odio, ODIO estar así, con una tensión inaguantable entre nosotros, no soporto verlos mal.

-Ya- dijo Lucas- Yo tampoco se que pasa.

Cata lo miro con una expresión que no entendí. Voy a explotar.

-El sábado- dijo Cata- Fuimos a una fiesta ¿Si? Y nos besamos.

Me sorprendí bastante.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y ahora salen?- pregunte

-No- respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno- empecé- Cata, a mi me paso lo mismo, yo también bese a Lucas una vez pero era para intentar algo y no funciono entre nosotros, no se sientan avergonzados por lo que hicieron, tómenlo como una prueba, y si quieren pueden seguir probando, y si no quieren no lo hagan mas, pero no se pongan tensos, son amigos y se quieren, a veces estas cosas son inevitables- dije sonriendo- Me encantaría que estén juntos.

Los dos me sonrieron.

-Vamos a clase- dije con una sonrisa. Estos dos son… no se son… ¡son ellos dos!

Eran las dos de la tarde. Apenas salí de clase, me fui a mi clase de patín.

Me cambie en los vestidores y me puse los patines, salude a Paul, mi pareja de patín, y a Susi. Nos pusimos a trabajar un montón con los saltos, técnicas, hablamos un poco del vestuario, y de las competencias que venían.

Termine no muy cansada y me fui patinando a casa. Pero antes tenia que ir a un lugar.

-¡Hola!- me saludo Freddie.

Casi me caigo ya que estaba con los patines.

-Ups- dije amarrándome de sus hombros. Nos quedamos muy cerca, y yo mire para abajo, viendo como sus brazos sostenían mi torso. Lo volví a mirar y le dije "Hola" con una sonrisa algo timida.

Freddie me abrazo. No estaba segura de porque lo había hecho ¿Un simple saludo? ¿Algo mas? ¿Me había extrañado? ¿Qué significaba? En fin lo abrace también. Nos separamos y patine hasta el mostrador de la disqueria. El se puso del lado de adentro.

-Y… ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- dijo Freddie

-Bueno…- No quería decirle que mi mama no me dejaba ir ¡Era ridículo!- Es que mi amiga, Catalina, se queda sola esta noche, y me estaba preguntando… Si no te molesta, claro, si tu amigo Pablo podría salir con ella, y nos vamos a salas diferente- No se como tuve el valor de decir lo ultimo ¡Fue arriesgado!

-Pablo estaría completamente encantado- dijo sonriendo- esta buscando chicas, todo el tiempo, pero si es porque tus padres no te deja salir conmigo, solo dilo- dijo Freddie simpático.

Iba a hablar, pero entro un cliente. Freddie fue a atender. ¡Estaba toda roja! Que vergüenza. ¿Qué iba a decirle ahora? No Freddie, no me dejan salir contigo, porque mi mama es una loca… No Freddie estas equivocado ¿Qué dices? Mi mama si me deja salir con quien sea… No Freddie, es solo para conseguirle una cita a Cata… Que situación tan patética. La mano de Freddie en la mía me saco de lo que estaba pensando. Lo mire.

-En fin… ¿Te dejan o no?- dijo el

-Emm- dije

-No importa Sam- dijo Freddie- Lo entiendo- Sonreí con vergüenza y agradecimiento, me había ahorrado un problema ¡El era genial!

-Nos encontramos adentro a las siete- dije saliendo por la puerta patinando y saludándolo, todavía sentía su dulce mano en la mía.

**ME DEJAN UN REVIEEEEW!? POR FAVOR :D**


	9. Muy cerca

**N/A= PERDON por el retraso... bueno ahora estoy de vacaciones, igulmente creo que perdi varios lectores :s**

**no tenia pensado hacer nota de autora, pero dado que icarly termino, tengo que decirlo, TERRRRRRRMINOOOOOOOO :'( Vieron ese final? yo llore y estaba muuuy triste : y enojada, no voy a decir nada por los que no lo vieron... en fin... Respondo reviews**

**Alexia93: siempre el 1er review :D si los planes de los amigos jajajajaja, gracias por el review!**

**Just seddie and jennette: aaaaaaaay muchas graciass :)**

**phoenix: :P si, creo que ahora me vas a matar, no? mucho tiempo lo se :S graciaaaas por leer y comentar :)**

**hejk12345: bueno ya te mande un PM, gracias :)**

**naruhina forever: bueno graciaaas por la paciencia! :)**

**Frase de hoy:**** Te ame por 1000 años y te amare por 1000 mas.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>AU &amp; OoC.<strong>

**_Te vi pasar_  
><strong>

**_Noveno Capitulo: Muy Cerca_**

Sam's POV

Mi mama ya se había tragado que nos íbamos con Cata al cine. Me decidí por una blusa floreada con volados negros abajo. Para las piernas tenia un Jean y unas botas negras bastante altas.

En el cabello, me lo deje con los rizos, y… bueno el cabello estaba como siempre, rubio. No aplique casi nada de maquillaje, y me largue de mi casa con un poco de dinero y mi celular.

Cata estaba en mi puerta esperándome y sus papas nos llevaron en su auto. Los padres de Cata no tenían muchos problemas de que ella salga, me gustaría que fueran mis padres a veces, hasta ahora tengo la confianza de contarle a los papas de Cata que era lo que en realidad íbamos a hacer, pero opte por no hacerlo.

Después de un rato de mirar por la ventana…

-¿Saben cual es nuestro plan?, bueno, ¿el tuyo?- le susurre a Cata.

-See, les dije, ya sabes, ellos no van a contar nada, ahora se van a una fiesta- me dijo Cata

-Que suerte que tienes- dije algo apenada, pero no me malinterpreten, estaba feliz por ella, nunca le desearía a mi mejor amiga unos padres como los míos. Ella me abrazo.

-Esta bien Cats, no importa- sonreí

-Y bien, como es el chico con el que me preparaste una cita a ciegas, que de hecho estoy bastante… ansiosa, ¿es de confiar?- me pregunto Cata

-Bueno… es alto y musculoso- Ví como la sonrisa de Cat se ensanchaba- y tiene el cabello corto, bastante corto y castaño.

-Bieeeen, y ¿Cómo se viste?- dijo Cata, como si fuera algo que de verdad importara mucho

-Como a ti te gusta, camisetas de tirantes, pantalones holgados…- dije

-Perfecto- sonrió

-En realidad no se, solo lo ví una vez- dije, y las dos nos empezamos a reír.

-Bueno chicas ya llegamos- dijo el papa de Cata, ambas nos bajamos del auto y yo dije:

-Gracias por traernos ¡Que se diviertan!

-¡Igualmente!- dijeron- Pasamos por ustedes a las 12.00

-¡Bye!

Entramos al lugar y nos encontramos con ellos enseguida, salude a Freddie, y presente a Cata y Pablo. Pablo usaba exactamente el vestuario que yo describí, entonces sonreí'. Ellos se fueron porque su película empezaba antes. Salude a Cata y le dije al oído:

-Aquí a las 12.00- ella se rió, no se si es una buena idea dejarlos solos. Me concentre en Freddie, tenia una remera de mangas cortas y un Jean.

-Hola Sam- dijo con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Hola Freddie- dije sonriendo, bastante.

El dio una carcajada, me abrazo por los hombros, y fuimos caminando hacia la bonetería. No entendía mucho lo que estaba pasando aquí, el me abrazaba como si me conociera... me encantaba que haga eso, pero me confundía bastante. En fin, no nos pusimos de acuerdo en que película ver, es que no había muy buenas, para mi gusto…

Aunque no me agradaba mucho nos decidimos por "Sherlock Holmes", si no, estaba "Los muppets" que era una infantil, y bueno las demás eran…bueno, basura.

Estábamos yendo a hacer la fila para entrar al cine, y en eso veo a Max con una chica.

-Genial- exprese en voz baja

-¿Qué ocurre?- me dijo Freddie, buscando mi mirada

-Nada- dije tratando de pretender normalidad

Freddie expreso una mueca de desaprobación. No pensaba decirle que estaba mi ex con su actual… esto era una cita, y decir eso era lo menos apropiado, lo volví a mirar, y sus ojos estaban tratando de encontrar el enigma de mi cambiante estado de humor.

-Cualquier cosa que sea, lo entenderé- dijo Freddie

Me pregunte porque tanta preocupación hacia mi…

-Esta mi ex- dije mirando hacia abajo

Freddie se sorprendió, pero a la vez demostró que entendía.

-Sam, si no lo superaste… ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- dijo Freddie riéndose

-No no por favor no digas eso, me encanta que estemos aquí, pero, no se, soy una niña y… bueno, no me entiendo a mi misma.

-Pues aquí estoy para entenderte- voy a tener que cambiar mi papel a uno de amigo- dijo tiernamente- Me importas mucho

Lo mire a los ojos, le sonreí, y le dije:

-Gracias Freddie- el me abrazo

Cuando entramos ya había perdido de vista a Max. Nos sentamos en el fondo, y la película me parecía muy aburrida.

Fin Sam's POV

Con Cata y Pablo.

No había transcurrido mucho de la película, pero ellos ya se estaban comiendo el uno al otro, suerte que no había casi nadie en la sala, y se sentaron atrás de todo para no causar repulsión a las pocas personas que había allí…

Con Sam y Freddie.

Sam's POV

No puedo creer que Sherlock Holmes sea tan aburrida, apoye la cabeza en una de mis manos. Freddie me miro.

-Esta aburrida la Peli, ¿No?- dijo Freddie

-Si, lo bastante- dije mirando alrededor, claro, eso lo explicaba todo las personas eran de mas de 3o años

-He de confesar, que me esta aburriendo también- dijo Freddie

Me tomo la mano y se paro y yo me pare con el, nos fuimos corriendo de la sala. Quedamos afuera de la sala, que daba al pasillo del cine, donde había otras salas con otras películas.

Me susurro en el oído:

-No se si es legal, pero que tal si entramos a otra sala a ver una película mas divertida, y cuando la otra acabe volvemos a la primera para no levantar sospechas…

Le sonreí.

-Me parece, una idea genial- dije

Fuimos sin hacer ruido y pegados contra la pared, de la mano, en eso, pasa alguien de seguridad y nos escondemos en la puerta que daba a los baños, Freddie se quedo vigilando, y me informo que ya se había ido. Entramos rápidamente a "Los muppets" riéndonos, el público eran adultos con todos sus hijos, se notaba que la película iba por la mitad y nos sentamos atrás de todo, en la esquina… Era muy graciosa la situación, nos estábamos tapando la boca para no reírnos, además, las marionetas eran muy graciosas.

En un momento estallamos cuando una marioneta le dijo a otra "nariz de salchicha" y era muy cómico porque era cierto, ¡su nariz tenia forma de salchicha!

-Parecemos unos niños- le dije a Freddie sonriendo. El me sonrió, y me abrazo junto al lado de el…

La película termino, y salimos entre toda la gente, a nuestro destino, la sala de Sherlock Holmes.

Le dije a Freddie si me esperaba porque tenía que ir al baño. En cuanto salí, el pasillo estaba otra vez vacío.

-¿Es muy necesario que entremos ahí otra vez?- le dije a Freddie.

El me miro por un largo rato y me di cuenta de que era muy atractivo. Estábamos solos, en un cine, no estaba mi madre, el era lindo. Le tome los hombros.

Fin Sam's POV

Los dos estaban nerviosos, Sam se acerco a Freddie mas y mas y el tomo su cara, Sam lo beso. Era un roce, solo eso, Sam pestaño, y vio a Freddie con los ojos cerrados como si hubiera esperado mucho para esto.

-Freddie, ¿Por qué no me besas?- le dijo

-No quiero confundirte, y no quiero confundirme- dijo Freddie acariciando la mejilla de Sam

-Tengo 16 años, no voy a confundirme mas de lo que estoy- dijo Sam aferrándose más a su cuello.

Esta vez Freddie profundizo el beso, se dio cuenta de que sus manos pertenecían a la cintura de Sam, y fue bajando sus manos lentamente, mientras ella se estremecía por su toque. El hecho de que Sam tuviera que elevarse un poquito en sus puntitas para alcanzarlo era cómico. El beso se volvió bastante mas intenso, y el roce de los labios para cada uno era como la gloria. Sus lenguas se encontraban y Freddie mordió en labio inferior de Sam. Ella abrió los ojos y se separaron, las manos de Sam se condujeron a las manos de Freddie que estaban en su cintura, y junto con las de el, las metió en los bolsillos traseros su propio Jean.

Se quedaron así un momento mirándose a los ojos. Freddie estrello a Sam contra la pared, y la beso con mucha fuerza, Sam comenzaba a sentir como las cosas iban avanzando muy rápidamente, y ambos quitaron las manos de los bolsillos de Sam.

-Sutil forma de tocarme el trasero ¿eh?- dijo Sam entre muchos besos y curvando su boca en una sonrisa muy feliz

-¡Tu pusiste mis manos ahí!- dijo Freddie algo indignado, pero contento

-Pero tu no las quitaste- dijo Sam soltando una risotada

Ella subió sus manos hacia el cuello de Freddie, comenzando a acariciar su cabello, mientras el se encargaba de mantenerla lo mas cerca posible de el, empujándola contra la pared, de una manera suave pero a la vez dominante que a Sam le parecía irresistible, ella también ayudaba porque ponía todo su empeño en hacer fuerza para acercarse cuanto fuera posible a el. Necesitaban eso, necesitaban una conexión, estar completamente pegados, en ese momento se les hacia tan indispensable como el aire, que la idea de parar, era como un infierno. Si fuera por ellos, podrían seguir de esa forma mucho tiempo.

Sam se dio cuenta de que Freddie tenia las manos contra la pared, entonces, decidió quitar las manos de su cuello, y entrelazar sus manos con las de Freddie. Esto hizo que el beso se volviera más lento y dulce, y luego empiece a aumentar, como así también aumentaba el agarre de sus manos.

Sam, con la idea en su cabeza de que no aguantaría mas así, salto, colocando las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Freddie, mientras el la sostenía, y ella quedaba esta vez, mas alta que el. Ella le lanzo una mirada de "¿Otra vez con mi trasero?, y Freddie solo le dio una mirada de "Tu fuiste la que subió", después de esa mirada, Freddie se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, y se decidió a entrar al baño de chicas con Sam arriba, sin poder dejar de besarla. Sam pensó un poco y deseo que no halla nadie, en efecto, estaba aparentemente vacío, el la sentó en la mesada de los lavabos y siguieron besándose, otra vez, tratando de estar lo mas cerca posible uno del otro, y el hecho de que Sam abriera sus piernas lo hacia mucho mas fácil. Más que una batalla de bocas, parecía una batalla de quien se fundía en el otro más rápido.

Freddie la levanto nuevamente y la llevo hasta uno de los baños, la bajo de sus piernas y cerró la puerta con el seguro. Otra vez se pego a Sam, y la beso como nunca, por un rato. Se sentía muy bien para ambos.

-Freddie ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?- dijo Sam entre jadeos

-No tengo idea- dijo Freddie acercándose rápidamente a su boca, no podía estar sin ese contacto, no ahora.

Sam empujó a Freddie, bajó la tapa del excusado, sentó a Freddie en el, y ella se sentó a horcajadas de el.

El tomo su cintura y la atrajo bien cerca, mientras ella se abrazaba todo lo que podía a su cuello. Y se besaron otra vez, cada beso era como algo nuevo, algo muy necesitado. Algo que duraba mucho pero no era suficiente.

-Me molesta tu ropa- dijo Freddie en medio de una oleada de arrebato

Sam se río. –Freddie, no vamos a hacer nada aquí, ¿lo sabes?

Se separaron y Freddie le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego le acaricio el cabello.

-No se si tendríamos que haber hecho esto Sam- dijo Freddie algo preocupado

-Bueno, no parecías muy arrepentido hace un minuto- respondió Sam

-Lo se, pero eres tan suave, y me gustas mucho… pero prometí ser tu amigo, y esto va a confundir las cosas- confeso Freddie

Sam le acaricio la frente y el cabello y con una sonrisa dijo:

-Lo averiguaremos

-¿Me pase mucho?- pregunto Freddie

Sam asomo una gran sonrisa, y se acerco a el para pegar sus frentes, mientras le tomaba el cuello con las manos.

-Shh…- mustio Sam –Me gusto lo que hiciste.

Sam salio de las piernas de Freddie y destrabo la puerta, miro y no había nadie.

-Ven- le dijo a Freddie

Fueron caminando muy lentamente hasta que salieron como si nada.

Miraron para un costado y vieron a Cata y Pablo saliendo del baño de hombres. Todos se empezaron a reír muy fuerte, luego fueron a comer, se la pasaron bien esa noche, de hecho, ninguno quería que termine.

**N/A= Y que tal? chicos no se preocupen, voy a actualizar muy rapido esta vez, solo diganme que les parecio :)**


	10. Yo te recuerdo

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews :)**

** 4ever: **Gracias significa mucho para mi :) Espero que la sigas disfrutando y perdon por la espera

**JennMcFanSamy: **Gracias por comentar :D que bueno que te haya gustado :)

**Just seddie and jennette: **Muuuuuchas graciaspor tu review :D

**Alexia93:** Graciaas :D y perdon por la espera :(

**hejk12345:** Gracias Gracias gracias!

**seddie fan:** Graacias por leer :) y perdon por la espera...

**aniaseddie4ever:** Gracias y no te preocupes no hay problema :)

**phoenix:** jaajaja gracias por no matarme :D gracias por el review !

**Guest:** graaaaaaacias! perdon :(

**Guest:** no te preocupes, varias estamos en esa situacion jajaja :)Muchas gracias:)

**vico:** jejeej gracias por leer :)

**Tocino Boliviano 94**: hola tocino gracias por leer y tu review :D jajjaja perdon por el retraso u.u

**Frase de hoy: No andes dando explicaciones a nadie, tus amigos verdaderos no las necesitan, tus enemigos no las creen y los idiotas no las entienden.**

* * *

><p><strong>AU &amp; OoC.<strong>

**_Te vi pasar_  
><strong>

**_Capitulo 10: Yo te recuerdo_**

Freddie's POV:

No se si valió la pena lo de ayer, me refiero a que fue lo máximo estar así con Sam, pero es una niña, no me quiero enamorar de ella, si esta tan confundida, por el simple hecho de que no quiero sufrir. No importa tanto la edad, porque si dos personas se quieren, se quieren y punto, sin importar nada, aunque nos llevemos unos largos casi 6 años. Pero no se si ella estaría lista para algo formal, tampoco es que la conozca mucho, pero bueno… voy a tener que acostumbrarme a estar cerca de ella como un amigo. Igualmente esto recién esta empezando, aun no estoy enamorado de ella…

Sam's POV:

La vida es como una rueda. Hace dos días yo estaba terriblemente mal, mis padres se pelearon mucho y no se porque diablos eso me afecta tanto a mi, es un problema de ellos no mío. En fin, al otro día Freddie me alegro la vida de una manera tan especial, pocas veces he sentido lo que sentí estando con el. Por que si, aunque no este muy orgullosa, yo he estado y probado con muchos chicos. Y solo me sentí así con mi ex novio Max. Y no me habia sentido asi desde que bese a Freddie. Eso tenía que significar algo.

Note perfectamente lo perturbado que estaba Max cuando me vio con Freddie de la mano ayer, y eso me confundió, ¿No me habia dejado porque no sentia lo mismo que yo?

Mi teléfono sonó, y era un mensaje desconocido. Decía "¿Quieres que nos encontremos esta noche? Soy Max"

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclame en vos alta. ¿Qué significaba eso? Claro era el numero desconocido porque lo elimine de mis contactos… ¿Y que se supone que le tenia que contestar? Llame a Cats

-Hola Sam- respondió Cata

-¡Cata! ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, feliz con la cita que me armaste amiga, ¡Gracias!- dijo Cata

-De nada, me imaginaba que te iba a gustar, yo tambien la pase muy bien, pero escucha, me mando un mensaje Max para ver si queria salir con el a la noche- le conté a Cata

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-No tengo idea… creo que le voy a decir que si… pero no estoy segura, ya sabes que lo vi con una chica en el cine ayer, pero si lo pensamos, el me dejo pero nunca me engaño. Por lo menos decidió terminar con la relación y no mentirme- dije

-Niña, debes tener cuidado, no vayas a salir lastimada otra vez- dijo Cata

-No, solo quiero ver que pretende- dije

-Ok, ¡no te confundas!- me advirtió

-Te quiero amiga. Adiós-

Cuando colgué le conteste a Max a donde íbamos a ir y me dijo que a un bar… y acepte.

Max me encontró en el interior y me dio una flor cuando me vio. Arqueé las cejas por un segundo mirando la flor pero enseguida le agradecí.

La pasamos bien, estaba disfrutando de su compañía, y no habia olvidado la profundidad de sus ojos y la forma en que se reía. Me hacia recordar viejos tiempos.

Estábamos en un lugar muy bonito, adentro era como para tomar algo en un ambiente cerrado, y tenia un lugar en el exterior para salir al aire libre, que era donde estábamos con Max. En un momento fui al baño que estaba adentro.

Cuando estaba por entrar, veo a Freddie justamente saliendo de un baño. No podia decirle que estaba haciendo ahí. Pero era demasiado tarde, ya me habia visto.

-Hola Sam… creo que nuestro lugar de encuentro es el baño- dijo sonriendo. Habia demasiada gente y en eso una chica sin querer me empuja y me hace caer en los brazos de Freddie.

-Si lo es. ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte a Freddie peligrosamente cerca de el. No sabia porque, pero simplemente no me podia separar, no iba a hacerlo estaba negada.

-Solo vine a pasar un rato con amigos ¿Y tu?

Levante las cejas y asentí. Luego dije:

-Igual- Una mentira muy injusta

Freddie me toco una pestaña como si estuviera tocando cristal, luego corrió un cabello detrás de mi oreja y tomo el tirante de mi remera hacia el, para que estemos mas cerca. En ese preciso momento tuve un recuerdo, como algo que volvia a mi mente, era algo que yo conocía, que yo ya habia sentido. Era como si ya conociera a Freddie de antes. De un tiempo atrás. Era la primera vez que me tocaba la pestaña, pero en realidad yo ya habia sentido eso, alguna vez… en el pasado, estaba segura. Tambien habia sentido lo mismo con el cabello y el tirante. Freddie apreto su mano a mi cintura y me beso. Ademas de ayer… yo ya lo conocía. Yo a el lo había besado alguna vez. Quizá ayer por la emoción o algo así, no me di cuenta, pero hoy no podía ignorarlo.

Cuando nos separamos lo mire confundida pero de igual forma sonreí. Freddie camino aun abrazado a mi, hacia un lugar sin tanta gente y nos seguimos besando, pero hoy no quería hacer esto. Si bien me encantaba la sensación, no podía besar a un chico, estando en una cita con otro. Me separe de el y le dije:

-Lo siento Freddie, hoy no-

-¿Por qué?- dijo confundido

-Freddie, la verdad que estoy muy confundida y…-

-Es verdad lo siento, no debo hacer esto mas, prometí ser tu amigo y lo estoy haciendo realmente mal. Prometo no confundir las cosas jamás, ¿amigos?- me extendió su mano

-Seguro- sonreí falsamente, extendiendo mi mano, bueno quizá debería empezar a verlo como mi amigo.

* * *

><p>Cuando volví me di cuenta de que en realidad no había ido al baño… Le sonreí a Max y me senté en la mesa que estábamos, fingiendo que no había pasado nada. Se sentía mal eso, no me gustaba mentir. El me sonrió.<p>

-Sam… quiero decirte que estuve tratando de olvidarte, pero no puedo… ¿No querrías volver conmigo?- me dijo acariciando mi mano.

Rei nerviosamente y me quede callada unos segundos.

-Eh… bueno, si, podríamos probar…- dije

El se levanto y yo también, me abrazo, me agarro las manos y las entrelazo entre sus dedos y después me miro a los ojos. Le dedique una media sonrisa, pero todo esto me parecía que estaba pasando demasiado rápido.

Me beso y yo apenas lo correspondí. Luego me llevo a casa y antes de dormir le conté todo a mi mejor amiga, que por cierto me regaño, pero en fin, esta es mi vida y son mis decisiones.

**N/A= No se preocupen va a haber seddie.. :) Por favooooooooor dejen sus hermosos reviews :D y adivinen que? el 5 de febrero se cumple un año del fic! :D lo iba a subir ese dia pero...jajaja, Besoss**


	11. Confusion

**N/A= Me da un poco de verguenza volver despues de tanto tiempo :'( pero bueno si hay alguien que siga leyendooo... jajaja lean. Les hice un resumen porque seguramente no se acuerden nada**

**Reviews:**

**hejk12345: Perdon :( muchas gracias por leer**

**Tocino Boliviano 94: Jajajaja gracias amigo que SI conozco **

**Sappy19: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ me haces acordar a cuando yo dejo reviews obligando a los autores a hacer lo que quiero. no te preocupes esas relaciones son necesarias para que reaccione el protagonista (? gracias besitos**

**C.G. 143: Gracias! si esa frase es increible jajajajaj**

**phoenix: gracias! sisi va a haber**

**26000: jajajaj no me hiciste saber si te gusto o que jajaj**

**Yo: jajajaajajajajaj creo que me pegarias si me tuvieras en frente jajajaj si es caliente (? jajajajaj ay :')**

**Yo: Ya**

**Vico-Seddie: Gracias!**

**phoenix: psssssssss claro pueden pasar años pero nunca la abandonaria gracias por leer!**

**Samantosha: jajajjaj ame tu nombre... oooooooo del mundo? me alegraste el corazon jajaa gracias :)**

**nata: Yo no soy jennette ni su asistente jajajaja pero bueno ya que estoy te doy un consejo: todos amamos el pelo rubio de jenn pero tambien tenes que estar conforme con lo que sos vos! besitos**

**En general gracias por los reviews de ya hace un año :( los quiero**

**Frase de hoy: No eres la mitad de una naranja ya estas completo, nadie te completara, solo tu.**

* * *

><p><strong>AU &amp; OoC<strong>

_**Te vi pasar**_

_**Capitulo 11: Confusion**_

_**Resumen**_: Después de que sam y freddie hayan compartido su primer y apasionado beso, ambos están confundidos y deciden quedar como amigos. El ex de Sam, Max le propone volver a ser novios y (después de compartir otro beso con Freddie y sentir que ya lo conocía de antes) acepto volver con el pero aun estaba muy confundida.

Casa de Sam, 9.30 hs:

Me desperté, era domingo. Ayer fue sábado, y antes de ayer fue viernes. El viernes bese a Freddie por primera vez, y el Sábado me puse de novia con Max, en realidad, volví con el... Sí, era la novia de Max. Se sentía como... incorrecto, y tampoco lo sentía como una novedad o algo así, no se era bastante neutro. Esto no puede ser así, si estoy con el tengo que estar emocionada, feliz, en este momento tendría que estar chequeando si me mando un mensaje, en lugar de estar pensando si Freddie me mando uno.

Abrí mi celular y había un mensaje de Freddie:

*Hola Sam, ¿Quieres pasar hoy por la disquería?*

-¡Siii!- grite, que irónico, pero moría por ir no podía luchar contra eso.

Después de bañarme, me puse unos shorts y una remera violeta y baje a desayunar. Nada fuera de lo común en mi casa, mis padres con sus caras de tristeza, y yo a veces me pongo a pensar, ¿Sera que no se dan cuenta de que estar vivo es un gran milagro? En fin yo seguí comiendo y ellos se fueron a no sé donde, pero lo que si se es que ahora no me controlan tanto, bueno en especial mi madre, y eso es muy, demasiado extraño, no debo confiar mucho en ello.

Fui hasta la disqueria y cuando llegue le sonreí a Freddie.

-Hola Sam- me dijo Freddie

-¡Hola!- le dije saludando…

Se hizo un silencio obviamente incomodo. Hasta que…

-En fin Sam, no me dijiste ayer porque estabas en ese bar, ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?- me dijo sonriendo confundido

-Ehhh…- Esa si que era una pregunta difícil de responder era totalmente irónico si respondía con la verdad

-Estabas con… ¿alguien?- me pregunto

-Ehhh…- Sentí tanta culpa..

-¿Con un… amigo?- cuando dijo eso ya no sabia que pensar

-Ehhh…- Si tan solo la tierra me tragara ahora

No ocurrió exactamente eso, pero apareció un cliente que logro distraer a Freddie. En fin ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Si tan solo me iba sin hacer ruido? Si, eso tenía que hacer, debía estar donde me corresponde, con mi novio… ¿Novio? Yo tengo… ¿Novio? Que extraño se sentía, muy externo a mí.

-Te vi Sam- dijo Freddie sonriendo -No deberías ocultarlo, ayer te vi, con el, creo que tu ex… aunque no te veías muy feliz, pero no se porque no me lo dijiste, ¡Somos amigos!

Los hombres pueden ser muy estupidos a veces: "¿Amigos?"

Me pase la mano por la frente en un gesto de tratar de entender porque Freddie dijo eso.

-Si, no lo se, es que todo paso muy rápido, tengo que irme, ¡nos vemos!- Nunca salí tan rápido de un lugar. Me encamine a la casa de mi novio.

Llegue a la casa de Max y me encontré con que el me había preparado un regalo, era un gran ramo de rosas rojas y un osito de peluche. Primero hice mi cara de no entender con mezcla de sorpresa y después sonreí ampliamente y lo abracé… a unos segundos del abrazo me acorde de cuando me había dicho que no sentía lo mismo que yo y me corto. Al terminar el abrazo le sonreí falsamente y con asco, pero decidí no decir nada.

La verdad es que no me sentía para nada culpable por haber besado a Freddie a espaldas de Max, en realidad, se lo tenia merecido, aunque no lo hice con intensiones de venganza, solo lo hice porque Freddie… por nada en especial, solo me lo encontré y… ¡Ay! Fue una coincidencia y ya esta.

Me distraje cuando mire a Max. Sí, eso es lo correcto, estar con Max, un muchacho que conozco hace mucho, no con Freddie, no puedo confiar en el ¿y en Max?, y además Freddie es mucho mayor que yo.

Nos sentamos en su cama y el intento darme un beso pero disimuladamente y sonriendo di vuelta la cara.

-Max… quiero hacerte una pregunta…- dije algo tímida

-¿Qué quieres saber bebe?- me dijo algo distraído, tocando mi pelo

-Nunca hablamos desde que… terminamos, y yo no se si puedo confiar en ti, además, hace unos días te vi con una chica, entonces, si terminamos porque no me querías mas, ¿Cómo se que ahora si?

-Bueno… las personas cambian, y cuando te vi con tu cita en el cine me di cuanta de lo que sentía- me dijo

-Ahh- dije. Es decir que si no me veía con Freddie, todo estaría en paz ¿en paz? Que estoy diciendo. Realmente tengo una gran confusión en mi cabeza. Me levante rápidamente de la cama y le dije que me tenia que ir pero el me beso antes de que pueda pensarlo y me hizo reflexionar sobre el pasado, cuando éramos felices…

Yendo a mi casa estuve pensando… y llego el momento que nunca quise que llegara, me tenia que decidir entre dos… si… nunca me había pasado y sabia que si algún día me pasaba iba a ser lo peor, y la verdad que es lo peor, tener que elegir … es horrible.

Llegue a casa y me fui a mi clase de patín, eso me ayudaría mucho, siempre me ayuda en todo.

En un momento recibí un mensaje de mi mejor amiga, pidiendo que la llame. Y eso hice.

-¡Hola Sam!

-Hola

-Amiga, necesito un gran favor de tu parte- me dijo Cata. Uff

-¿Cuál favor?

-Va a haber una gran fiesta por el cumpleaños de Ricky, ¿Vas a ir?

-Ehh, si, pero solo si vas conmigo

-¡Genial! Porque estaba pensando en ir con Pablo y tu podrías invitar a Freddie, Por favor por favor no digas que no

-No de ninguna manera, tengo novio, Max, no puedo engañarlo

-¿Y quien hablo de engañarlo? Yo me refiero a salir con amigos

-Si claro

-¡POR FAVOR! Yo te ayude en tu primera cita con Freddie

-¿No hay alguien mas que quiera acompañarte?

-No. O aceptas o no soy mas tu amiga

-Está bien. Bye

Le corte escuchando sus grititos de emoción

Y me dormí, escuchando los grititos de emoción de mi inconciencia…

**N/A: COMO QUIERO QUE CONFIEN EN MI, LES CUENTO QUE YA TENGO ESCRITO EL CAPITULO 12, ADEMAS DE INSULTARME, ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DIGAN SI HAY ALGUIEN QUE SIGA LEYENDO Y SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO :D JAJAJ**_  
><em>

_Besos! Seddie por siempre _


	12. Chapter 12

**n/a= hooooola ! me esperaba uno o dos reviews jajjajaja graciaas que bueno que sigan leyendo seddie... **

**Vieron el capitulo de sam y cat que aparece freddie? si son fans de seddie veanlo, y si ya lo vieron comentenme que les parecio ;)**

**Reviews**

**Just seddie and jennette: Graciaaaaaas! que bueno que te haya gustado si claro voy a tratar de continuarla lo antes posible :)**

**rosebenson19: gracias gracias! besos :D**

**phoenix1993: claroooooo que estoy vivaaaaaaa jajajajajaja, que deje a max? mmmmmmh... ajjaja muchas gracias por el review!**

**SeddieHeartLand: jajajajja hola cat! graciaaaaaaas! ;)**

**aniaseddie4ever: jajajaja que bueno que seguis leyendo! jajajaj te diria que nop, max es bastante estupido ajjajaaj gracias y besos!**

**princes seddie: la amas? jajajj gracias!**

**Tocino Boliviano 94: ya te dije que SI te conozcooo! jajajajaj gracias por seguir leyendo Te quiero tonti**

**seddieforever: jajajjajaj gracias por el review! si aca esta el 12!**

**Frase de hoy: Del amor al odio, hay un pequeño paso**

* * *

><p><strong>AU &amp; OoC<strong>

_**Te vi pasar**_

_**Capitulo 12: La fiesta**_

Sam's POV

En la escuela, Cata me comunico que ya había invitado a Pablo ¡que rapidez!

-¿Qué te vas a poner?- me dijo

-No lo se- le dije sin ganas –No puedo dejar que Max sepa que voy a ir a una fiesta ¡Con otro! Odio cuando me pones en aprietos

-Todos sabemos que no quieres a Max como deseas a Freddie- Y se fue… y me dejo pensando

Bien, ahora tenia que planear como invitar a Freddie y que pareciera una salida de solo amigos, bien, me di fuerzas internas y me dirigí a clase, después de la clase de patín iría a la desquería.

Llegue a casa... gritos por todas partes… mi mama, reclamandome que hiciera una lista de cosas que no escuche, la mire con lastima y me puse a hacer mis tareas y ordene un poco mi habitación… creo que se calmo un poco. Antes de ir a patin me arme de valor y decidi hablar con ella.

-Mama…- dije hablando por primera vez desde que llegue a casa

-Ah ya estas de nuevo con esos sucios patines- me dijo -¿Qué vas a pedirme?

Mire mis patines con una puntada en el corazon, si habia algo que me lastimaba, era que se burlaran de mis gustos y mis sueños. La volvi a mirar

-¿Por qué me odias tanto?- le dije lentamente. Su expresión parecio ablandarse un poco. No sabia que decir.

-Yo no te odio hija, claro que no te odio- me dijo con una expresión que nunca habia visto en ella –Vete a patín Sam, dejame sola.

Con mi máxima cara de póquer me fui. De enserio que no la entendía.

En la clase, hable mucho con mi profesora, ella me entendia y era como una madre que me expresaba cariño.

Fin Sam's POV

Freddie diviso a una rubia patinando frenéticamente en sus patines, y no dudo sobre quien era. Se sintio feliz de que ella estuviera alli.

Sam entro al lugar

-¡Hola Sam!- dijo Freddie acercandose a ella, noto que estaba un poco triste, y la abrazo fuerte

-Hola

-¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunto Freddie

-No… bueno…- dijo Sam separandose un poco para poder hablar mas comoda –Es que… no entiendo a mi mama

-¿Discutieron?

-Eso es parte de lo normal, pero me insinuo que patinando doy asco y después me dijo que me queria y después que me vaya, y ya no se que pensar

-Deberias rescatar lo bueno, ademas esas peleas son normales, yo estoy seguro que te quiere, y si no comparte los mismos gustos respecto al patin creo que deberias enfrentarla y decirle que es en lo que te destacas…-

Sam le sonrio y se tomaron las manos fuertemente, lo cual hizo que ella se sintiera reconfortada… hasta que…

-¡Ay!- dijo Sam riendo –Me aprestaste la mano -dijo soltandose y pegandole en el hombro a Freddie con su puño. Freddie le devolvio suavemente el golpe, y después… se abrazaron…

-En fin Freddie, no voy a sacarte mas de tu tiempo, yo vine para proponerte algo…- dijo Sam cambiando de tema

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que me vas a proponer?

-Bueno no se si sabias que va a haber una fiesta y Cata invito a Pablo ya, entonces, para acompañarlos, me parecio que podrias venir conmigo- dijo Sam con confusion tratando de dar una excusa del porque de esa invitación

Al principio Freddie no entendia, pero después acepto naturalmente.

-Claro- dijo Freddie levantando los hombros y sonriendo – ¿Te paso a buscar por tu casa?

-Si, genial- dijo Sam –Nos vemos el viernes… amigo

-Nos vemos- dijo Freddie luego de una carcajada.

Sam's POV

El viernes llegó muy rápido. Aunque esta semana todo se puso mas confuso aun. Creo que nunca deberia haber aceptado la propuesta de Cata. Mi cabeza era un completo desorden y mi novio Max cada vez me confundia mas, estoy realmente cansada y necesito un poco de paz ¿Quién me podra dar esa paz?

Ya tenia mi vestuario, era un short negro con lentejuelas brillantes y una camisa de seda negra… y mis tacones negros, mi pelo rubio como siempre enrulado y me lo había arreglado un poco. Estaba arreglando mi cartera cuando siento que llega el auto de Freddie. Mi madre no estaba y después de una necesaria y tediosa insistencia, mi padre me dejo ir, lo salude y me subi al auto.

Luego de saludar a Freddie me sentí muy cómoda, yo creo que debe ser por ese aroma de su perfume.

-¿Cómo se llama tu perfume?- Le pregunte

-Spell- dijo sonriendo

Claro, hechizo en ingles, no me iba a dejar hechizar, o quizás… ¿Era lo que necesitaba?

-¿Tus padres te dejaron salir?- dijo Freddie

-Mi mama no esta en casa y a mi papa le insistí y me dejo- dije sonriendo

Cuando llegamos y bajamos del auto, decidí dejar atrás toda mi confusión al entrar a esa fiesta, tome a Freddie del brazo y decidí darle un respiro a mi mente.

Fin Sam's POV

Freddie y Sam se encontraron con Cata y Pablo… y todos parecían muy felices.

Horas mas tarde…

Cuando Freddie fue a saludar a unos amigos y volvió con su "cita" Sam, vio que ella tenía otro trago en la mano

-No Sam… basta…- le dijo tranquilamente –Ya tomaste mucho, ¿Qué tomaste recién?

Freddie miro los vasos que había en la barra y deseó que no fueran de Sam, la miro con una expresión confundida.

-Todo esta bien- dijo Sam un poco desalineada –Freddie… -dijo tomando a Freddie por el cuello con los brazos y se acerco a su cara pero Freddie procuro alejarse… eran amigos… y ella tenia novio; de hecho se preguntaba por que no estaba con el en estos momentos

Sam cerro los ojos aturdida y como pudo reviso su cartera porque su celular había estado sonando y vibrando un montón. Entrecerraba los ojos para tratar de entender quien era y que quería y Freddie logro divisar el nombre de Max.

-¿No sabe que viniste?- dijo Freddie sorprendido

-¿Quieen?- dijo Sam confundida y después de mirar la pantalla entendió, pero no pareció preocuparse mucho.

-Freddie ¿Podrías mandarle un mensaje diciendo que estoy bien?- Y le entrego su celular a Freddie para que lo haga, mientras se encontraba con Cata y gritaban y bailaban sin ningún limite.

-¡Otro!- grito Sam al hombre de los tragos y cuando estaba por tomárselo Freddie impidió que lo hiciera

-¡Te va a hacer mal!- le gritaba Freddie y empezaron a forcejear hasta que Freddie gano y se lo tomo para que ella no se lo hiciera

Sam se sorprendió y mas confundida de lo normal dijo:

-¡Puedo pedir otro!

-¡No!- Y Freddie se la llevo muy lejos de la barra para que no corrieran ese peligro

-¡Vamos a bailar!- dijo Sam feliz, y Freddie sonrió y dijo:

-Eso estaba muy fuerte Sam…

Mientras bailaban Sam se acercaba cada vez más y Freddie se alejaba y así muchas veces. Sam estaba totalmente entregada.

Freddie la miraba, mientras bailaban, observaba la mirada perdida de Sam, estaba en cualquier lugar y no estaba conciente de lo que hacia, había bebido mucho; besarla en ese estado podría ser considerado "aprovecharse de ella". Una vez más, Sam se acerco mucho a la cara de Freddie y le rozaba la nariz. El cerró los ojos intentando resistir a la tentación, pero… era muy difícil. Junto sus labios lentamente a los de Sam. Se sentía demasiado bien, sentía que era su lugar en el mundo, pero al mismo tiempo, no era lo correcto.

-Basta Sam

Sam lo miro apenada y se rindió así que solo lo abrazaba… de alguna manera tenia que estar cerca de el…

Cuando termino la fiesta Sam subió al auto de Freddie y el noto su estado así que consiguió unas botellas de agua y hielo para que Sam reaccionara un poco

Cuando Sam despertó estaba un poco confundida y tenía la cara mojada. Freddie ya había arrancado el auto

-¿Te matarían tus padres si te ven así no?- Pregunto Freddie

Sam asintió

-¿Estas mejor? ¿Más conciente?

-Si. Gracias Freddie- dijo Sam un poco más en su eje

Miro su celular y suspiro, su novio estaba muy preocupado pero no lo llamaría, no en el auto de Freddie, así que le envió un mensaje.

Sam entro a su casa en silencio y se acostó… ¿Había servido esta fiesta? ¿O estaba más confundida?

Se dio vuelta y ahogo un grito de frustración en su almohada antes de dormirse

**n/a= espero sus reviews! y SI voy a actualizar jajajajaj besitos**


End file.
